This invention relates generally to simulated ammunition devices. More particularly, this invention relates to simulated shotgun shells, simulated rimfire rounds and simulated centerfire rounds having a realistic appearance, feel and weight.
Law enforcement agencies, hunter safety organizations and others often provide firearm safety training in an effort to reduce the incidence of firearm related accidents. Safe use of shotguns, rifles and pistols is often demonstrated in such training, with such training including instruction in loading ammunition into the firearm and unloading unfired ammunition from firearm. It is undesirable to use actual live shotgun shells and rifle and pistol rounds for training in view of the inherent safety risks. In an attempt to simulate a shotgun shell, it is common for instructors to use previously fired and now empty shotgun shells, the casings of which have been re-crimped. However, empty shells do not adequately simulate a live round. Likewise, the use of empty centerfire pistol and rifle rounds is not adequate.
With regard to the foregoing, the present invention is directed to a firearm ammunition simulant produced by an injection molding process.
In a preferred embodiment, the ammunition simulant includes a first portion having a stud portion and a head portion. In accordance with the invention, the stud portion includes at least one engagement member having a structure extending towards or away from the stud portion, wherein the stud portion is in coaxial alignment with the head portion. The simulant also includes a second portion, and according to the invention is formed by an injection molding process. The injection molding process includes a mold and wherein injection material is injected into the mold. The injection material flows about the first portion and the engagement member of the stud portion forming a union. The ammunition simulant is formed upon hardening of the molten material and removal of the mold. The hardened mold material in the engagement member substantially prevents accidental separation of the first and second portions of the simulant.
The first portion is preferably made of a metallic material, such as brass. The second portion is preferably molded from a polymeric material, such as plastic.
In accordance with the invention, a method is provided for manufacturing the ammunition simulant. A solid, one piece base portion is provided having a longitudinal axis, a head which is substantially cylindrical in shape and includes a circumferential rim, and a stud including at least one engagement member extends co-axial to the longitudinal axis of the base portion. An injection mold device is provided to perform the injection molding, the device including a mold and mold material. The mold is located proximate to the base portion of ammunition simulant and a predetermined amount of mold material is injected by the device into the mold to form a mold portion. The mold portion encompasses the stud and engagement member of the base portion. Upon hardening of the mold, a union is formed between the base portion and mold portion substantially preventing accidental separation thereof. The mold is removed, providing the ammunition simulant.
Simulated ammunition in accordance with the invention may be made to simulate shotgun shells, rimfire and centerfire rifle and pistol ammunition and other ammunition.
To simulate a shotgun shell, the first portion is configured to resemble the case or hull of a shotgun shell and the second portion is configured to resemble the brass or base portion of a shotgun shell.
To simulate rimfire ammunition, the first portion is configured to resemble the casing/bullet portion of rimfire ammunition and the second portion configured to resemble the base portion of rimfire ammunition where the primer is located.
To simulate centerfire ammunition, the first portion is configured to resemble the casing/bullet portion of centerfire ammunition and the second portion configured to resemble the base portion of centerfire ammunition where the primer is located.
The invention advantageously provides simulated ammunition which closely resembles the ammunition it simulates in appearance, feel and weight so as to give a realistic simulation experience. In addition, simulants in accordance with the invention are configured such that separation of the components are avoided.